Deceptions: Operation Mongoose
by MageOhki2
Summary: Ninjas deal in deceptions.  However... when do deceptions become the truth?  A ninja learns that not all deceptions remain deceptions.


Sakura raised her head as the door clanked open. Two masked ninja walked in, followed by a young woman in a simple kimono, patterned in leaves and snakes. Sakura watched as one stepped to let the woman by, and the other came forward.

"Don't try anything. You're just lucky that Sasuke-sama isn't here yet. And that you starving to death isn't in Orochimaru-sama's plans." With that neutral tone, the man, as his voice proclaimed him as, removed her shackles. "You can now feed her, Mayuki-san."

The woman bowed slightly, and laid the bento box down on the floor, kneeling, after the second ninja cleared a space, and placed a mat down.

Sakura sat on one side, not saying a word. She carefully watched, taking simple pleasure in the movements that reminded her of her days in the academy, learning kunoichi ways. Likely the last time she'd be able to indulge her enjoyment of such grace, Sakura thought, keeping it off her face, lest she dishonor the woman in front of her.

The woman continued the ceremony, passing her a cup, filled with steaming liquid. Sakura inhaled deeply, continuing the ceremony, as the scent, a hint of jasmine, a slight touch of cinnamon, and a slight hint of rose, reminded her of home. She sipped, and the taste was as the smell promised, light, delicate and flavorful, with that hidden bite that so few teas had.

Sakura luxuriated in this taste for an endless moment letting it remind her of home, realizing that it might be her last chance to do so.

The pink haired chunin let the tea bring her back to her kunoichi arts sensei's voice...

"Now, as a final treat, to compliment you all on your hard work learning the tea ceremony, I'll serve you my special blend." Suzume-sensei's voice came to Sakura in a memory, and let the memory wash over her. "Only my best infiltrator student and I know how to make this blend, and everyone who's tried, failed miserably. Even Anko-san, who as you all now know fanatical about teas, cannot duplicate this." Sakura was interrupted from her memories by a realization.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she glanced over the foods all dishes she preferred and that were uncommon outside Konoha, just as this tea could only be made by two of Konoha's residents. Sakura managed to let her face return to the passivity that the ceremony required, as she studied the strawberry blond in front of her. The pink haired chunin didn't recognize her, of course, but that didn't mean anything.

"Aww... look at the little chunin's surprise at the quality of food. Must expect bread and water. Like we're some type of ... barbarians, ne, Mayuki-san?" The second ninja that entered had caught her slight change of expression, but thought it was just surprise at the small feast laid out before her.

"It is always a pleasant surprise to find civilization, ANBU-san, no matter where you go." the soft soprano replied from the slip of a woman in front of Sakura. "One cannot help but react in pleasure, ne?"

Both masked ninjas laughed slightly, bowing in respect to the woman. "Of course," the first one responded. "Having a Mistress of the cha-no-ryu such as yourself in Sound is a blessing." Mayuki bowed in response to the comment.

The room returned to silence, as Sakura ate the proffered meal quietly. As she watched the woman stand after cleaning up, she had to wonder. Was the young woman here to save her... or as many of her age from home wished for her actions, to kill her?

Soft clanks and grunts sounded though the small cell as Sakura strained her arms trying to gain room to move and possibly break free. She felt weaker than normal, but she figured that was from the little amount of food she was getting. She stopped for a second, and drooped as the doors opened again, with the same pair of ANBU and Mayuki came in, another bento in the woman's arms.

A glance over her and a shake of the strawberry blonde's hair, was enough to tell Sakura that her attempts were seen, the words following confirmed it. "You do realize those are chakra binding manacles, Sakura-san?"

Sakura blinked and then drooped more. "Now I do." Mayuki's soft smile was answer enough.

"Orochimaru-sama is quite talented, and came up with some... interesting items, I'm afraid." The soft shrug that joined the words were enough to tell Sakura that her attempts to escape had already been thought out.

Mayuki nodded at the guards and one stepped forward, laying out a mat again, and then unlocking her chains. The ANBU that held back was carefully watching her. Sakura abandoned the idle idea of taking on three Sound-nins, at least one of which was personally trained by Orochimaru.

"So, what brings a Fire country girl to Orochimaru's?" The name was spoken with a hiss by the Konoha chunin.

"Well, after being betrayed by a friend, and kicked out of the only home I ever knew?" Orochimaru's spymistress shrugged. "I took what little was open to me, and found a village where I could run a teashop. A skill I excelled at, Sakura-chan. Orochimaru-sama was quite approving of my efforts to bring civilization to his home, and asked me to teach what little I knew to his aspiring kunoichi." She paused, and passed the tea over to the chunin, and continued. "One thing lead to another... and well. Here we are. Doing what we can do." She sipped her tea, waiting for Sakura to say something.

Sakura sipped, and confirmed it was the same blend. "I... see."

"I'm glad you do. I'm loyal to my home, and my people, Sakura-chan, just as you should be." Mayuki didn't miss the flash of grief and loathing on the other woman's face.

"I... am. Though... there are things I wish I could change." Sakura's soft voice sounded loud throughout the room, as she watched the food being served. "And oh, do I have regrets."

Mayuki nodded softly. "Forgive yourself, for I suspect the one you wronged forgave you long ago. I hold no rancor for my betrayer, not even when she did the act. And as for regrets, and things we wish to change?" A soft laugh sounded. "All do. It's simply the price you pay for living."

Sakura's eyes bored into the woman across from her. "Not a price I'll be paying for much longer."

"This is not the end," Mayuki replied, the words surprising Sakura. "In our line of work, we occasionally brush against the great beyond, do we not? We know there is a future beyond this - a new existence that awaits us. We change. Become someone new. Death isn't an ending. It is a beginning."

Sakura eyed the woman in front of her. "That's not much help, here and now, facing the fact that the boy I loved is going to kill me for power."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. One of Konoha's more promising genin was fond of saying that Destiny is written in stone, and unchangeable... until he was reeducated, I believe. I agree with the one who reeducated him. Fate is unknowable, and always changing, based on what we do."

Sakura snorted as she accepted the plate that the kunoichi in front of her prepared for her. "Sure looks that Neji-sempai was right, this time. He'd love this. So would a lot of people."

"So. If fate - mutable or otherwise - decrees your death, I would at least like to know what your life was like."

"Interrogation?" This was said with a slight tightening of Sakura's face.

"Nothing of the sort. We already hold a good deal of information on Konoha in a tactical and strategic sense; there is likely nothing you could tell us that would be a revelation." She began to pour more tea. "No, I merely wished to understand better who it is that is to die."

Sakura scoffed slightly as she relaxed slightly. "Don't you have a file on me, already?"

"Oh, of course. But it's only based on Sasuke-dono's and Kabuto-dono's memories, and what facts we could acquire. Dry. Old. Doesn't take into account how you got your other teammate... Uzumaki Naruto, wasn't it? Killed." Mayuki sipped her tea, shrugging slightly. "I detest not knowing the person behind the details."

Sakura shook her head. She looked at the woman, someone her age, she estimated, and sighed. "It... all comes down to the day when Sasuke defected. Nearly six years ago, to the day, in fact." She sighed, and gathered strength to continue from Mayuki's inquiring eyebrow. "The day before that, I was Tsunade's apprentice, secure in my love for Sasuke, assured that Naruto would always be there."

"Ah." Mayuki's voice hinted at her own understanding.

"Then... he defected, I offered to go along with him... he knocked me out." Mayuki's eyebrows rose and she interrupted.

"Excuse me. You offered to come with Sasuke? Become a traitor to Konoha?" Her voice sounded... disappointed.

"Yeah. Young, stupid, and believing I was in love, with someone who now I realize won't return it. Ever. And while the boy who'd do anything for me... well." She shook her head, and continued. "Then... A team was sent out to retrieve Sasuke. Most came back torn up, and bleeding. And I... did something that would be deemed unforgivable by the rest of the rookies, and far too many Konoha nins."

Mayuki nibbled on a rice ball as she nodded. "I... see."

"Oh, it gets better. The moment Naruto got out of the hospital, I asked him why he didn't keep his promise... he told me that Sasuke had rammed a Chidori though his chest, so he felt that just not killing him, for later retrieval was the best I could hope for." Sakura shook her head. "He was dead right, but that just set me off. I called him a liar, and said HE was the one to cause Sasuke to defect."

"And the Konoha council was able to issue Naruto's execution order, since Tsunade hadn't formally taken over as Hokage at the time." Mayuki's voice was quiet.

"Yeah. I guess you have the information on how that went down with the rest of the Rookies, I think." Sakura caught Mayuki's nod. "I'll tell you this, Mayuki-dono, I doubt they cover the fact that Hinata attempted to kill me, and even now, only Chouji and Shikamaru will even talk to me, out of the Rookie nine, Team Gai, and their senseis. We won't mention the Konohamaru corps."

"No... We won't. They seem to be determined to surpass Naruto in all pranks, using you as the victim constantly." Mayuki's voice was slightly amused.

"Could be worse, I guess. They could make them lethal. Oh, well. It also cost me Tsunade's training, my team sensei's presence, and no one who'd train me outside Shizune, who said she was doing it because she'd know Naruto would forgive me." Sakura shook her head. "I dunno... Gaara said the same thing, when he refrained from killing me... but... would he?"

Mayuki read the begging in the young woman's eyes and sighed. "If he was as much of a noble heart as Sasuke-dono derides, I think the Kazekage-sama and Shizune-dono are correct, and the only forgiveness you need, is your own."

Sakura sighed sadly. "I suspect I'll be confirming that in less than two days."

Mayuki shook her head. "Waiting to see if the one you crushed on will spare you again, and so sure he won't."

"Yeah, and this time Naruto can't do the impossible and save me. Kinda hard to reach beyond the grave, isn't it, even for him?" Sakura snorted bitterly.

"Perhaps. But, it appeared that he did so with Gaara and you, didn't he? Even assured you would still have a sensei after your actions." Mayuki shook her head slowly, as she finished packing the box. "Perhaps there is still one last trick up his sleeve? He was the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, after all..." Mayuki recoiled slightly from Sakura's fierce expression on her last words.

"He was the jailer. NOT the demon... and too many didn't see that. I got praise from people over setting up his death, when all I want is his annoying habit of asking me out back! He'd get the date now." Sakura glared at the other kunoichi.

"At least you appreciate what you had, now... Be glad you knew him. Forgive me but... it's time." Mayuki nodded at the closer ANBU who came over with the manacles. "We cannot take the chance you will deny Sasuke the chance to gain in power, after all." Mayuki nodded as Sakura stood up and allowed herself to be chained to the wall again.

Mayuki turned at the slight sliding sound in her house. She eyed the jonin walking in. "Ah, Kabuto-san, I did not know you had returned. Did your mission with Orochimaru-sama go well?"

Kabuto shook his head, pushing up his glasses. "First, yes it did, Mayuki-chan. And second, what did the Otokage tell you?" He said the slight rebuke with a smile.

Mayuki blushed slightly. "That I was to call him father, after last birthday." She shook her head and nodded. "However, I asked you about the mission." Kabuto nodded.

"Well, the first bit didn't. No traces on the person who's been shattering your webs, Kumo-chan..." Kabuto gulped slightly at her frown. "Forgive me. I do so like to tease." This was done with a deep bow.

Mayuki smiled slightly. "I know, but however, I don't eat my mates..." Kabuto laughed at that and nodded.

"The second part, well. He wants it to be a surprise, I believe. Orochimaru-sama didn't even tell me, and you know how he trusts me."

Mayuki nodded. "I assume by your... presence now, you are here to request my presence for Father?" Kabuto nodded.

"Of course." Kabuto bowed, and took the younger kunoichi's arm, as she held it out. "Is that another new kimono?!"

Mayuki grinned impishly. "You like it?" She asked as she smoothed the fabric out.

Kabuto shook his head, and smiled slightly. "You're worse than any vain noblewoman, when it comes to kimonos, Mayuki-chan. I'm just waiting for the day you have one for every day of the year... all costing more than a small house!" Mayuki batted him with a fan, and laughed.

"I'm not that bad, you know that!" Mayuki steered him though the maze of streets, as they walked though the small, but growing village. "Honestly. It's not like Father pays me enough to do so, anyways!" The last was said with a slight pout.

The medic nin shook his head, and laughed softly. "Honestly, you're nearly as bad as Sasuke-dono, but his fascination is with power of all things."

"He does so need to lighten up, and I've told him so! You need to stop treating him as something special. We both know his likely fate, but that's no reason to defer to him." Mayuki sighed. "You should treat him like me. A friend. He can use one, after all." Kabuto shook his head. "Oh, and why not?"

"Simple. His friends die. By his hand, in his quest for power. Nothing more. He'd kill his own parents if they were brought back to him, now." Mayuki nodded in response to her companion's words.

"Sadly, true, I suspect. Still, we could try to take some of that off him." Mayuki was stopped by a slight pressure.

"He is no one that we should aid. He, outside the Sharingan, isn't anything that cannot be replaced. Even the Otokage has told us both so. You might be able to win his trust, but ... I'm afraid my disgust for his... ethics, both personal and professional... come though" Kabuto tapped his glasses again, and nodded at her. "You are much more of a good person than I. Don't lose that." Mayuki blushed slightly again.

"You flatter me, and isn't the Sharingan why Father values him so?" Mayuki looked up on her escort's face as they walked though the command center's doors, to nods from the ANBU guards.

"Indeed, but it's only when those eyes are matched to Orochimaru-sama's genius, or ours, would they come to full fruition of their power. Such a waste." Kabuto stopped at seeing Mayuki's eyes. "Forgive me. I know it distresses you slightly."

"No matter. I have come to accept Father's ... ways." Mayuki smiled softly. "Still... you are wrong, you know." Before she could finish her thought, she was interrupted

"Children, children." A amused voice interrupted their musings.

"Otokage-sama" "Father!" rang out as both younger nin spun and bowed to the Otokage.

Orochimaru smiled indulgently at the two Jonin in front of him. "Debating AGAIN, over bloodlines? Children, children. Come, we have things to discuss."

"Shall I make tea, Father?" She was rewarded with a nod and a indulgent smile. She felt the two men's eyes on her as she went about the task with her normal grace and precision for the simple ceremony. As always, nether man said a word 'til they had their tea in front of them, and she was kneeling at her spot, with a cup ready for herself.

"Ahh... as delicious as always. Really, Mayuki-chan, you will have to teach us this blend, one of these days... but, no, it keeps you nice and protected if you don't. Can't risk losing you, can we?" Orochimaru smiled with a bit of humor to indicate his gentle teasing.

The woman, arguably the third in command of Sound, blushed and nodded, taking the teasing in good grace. Bowing deeply, she replied. "You honor me, and trust me to be your ferreter of secrets, ne? Allow a lady one to keep for herself."

"Indeed. Even if she did teach us it, Orochimaru-sama, it's not likely we could do justice to it." Kabuto added with a smile.

Orochimaru nodded, smiling a bit wider. "Alas, we must discuss these events. As Kabuto might have informed you, we were not able to find any leads on the spies who are disrupting your networks in Leaf, Mayuki-chan. Most annoying, it means we have a spy here, disagree?" His eyebrow rose, requesting an answer.

"It is most distressing to think of someone betraying your faith in them, Father." Mayuki shook her head in sorrow. "However, if you say, I must believe." She was rewarded with a nod.

"Indeed. However, as we near the time, I've decided to make some changes. I've reviewed your actions, in the week we were gone, and am quite pleased. Kabuto's been complaining to me about his workload..." He raised a hand to forestall Kabuto's statement. "I know, I know, you're loyal to me, and will do whatever I ask! Truly, a more faithful Disciple I could not imagine." He smiled. "Just as Mayuki-chan is a daughter to me." He spared both young adults with a fond smile. "However, as your Kage, and considerate of your genius, I wish Sasuke had panned out for more than a Body. I could have him handle some of the duties that trouble you so, Kabuto-kun."

"I obey you in all things, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto bowed deeply. "If you wish me to handle the details of running our village for you, I shall, without complaint!"

"Now, now. I know your heart, and true talents come from your passion for your experiments. I've been selfish in taking you away from them. However, with pleasure, if she's willing, Mayuki will take over those duties, at least handling all internal operations, the day to day bits. You will still remain my right hand, my second in command, of course. Just with more time to perform those experiments so dear to your heart." He was rewarded with two nods. "Mayuki will simply take over the hunt for traitors, and handling the administrative tasks, as she does so well, already. Since it is her agents dying by this traitor's action, she'd have the most motivation to hammer this nail." Mayuki bowed deeply in response.

"You honor me with this trust, Father." She moved to refill both men's teacups. "I will strive to do so with all the capability I can muster for this, as I've always promised you." She was rewarded with a nod.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama. While I did my duties with all the ability I had for the tasks, I have to admit, Mayuki is far better to keep our house in order." He grinned, and smirked slightly at the kunoichi. "Perhaps it's because she's a woman, and it comes easier to her?"

Mayuki's glare was rewarded with a bow of apology and a smirk from Orochimaru. Kabuto began to speak again, but was silenced with a hand from his Kage.

"I expected nothing less. Now, onto the second bit. As we all know, Sasuke-kun is a failure in breeding the bloodline, and as anything more than a mono-focused maniac on vengeance. And before both of you start in on me, Vengeance on Konoha isn't a primary, or my only goal. It would be nice, mind you, but I can wait. Especially now." He was rewarded with two inquisitive looks.

"Oh?" "Indeed, Father?"

"First, is that another new kimono? Mayuki-chan, I know you are my bright bird, but a magpie?" He shook his head with a smile. "No matter. Just don't spend more than your salary, and what you earn from your establishment!" He received a nod from a slightly embarrassed kunoichi. "I have attained the final bit of knowledge. True immortality is now mine. Once it's time to transfer again, I will complete it. And as for you both? I shall teach you both. Both to find the perfect body, and to make it immortal, if you so choose. I cannot imagine being without my disciple on my right, and my daughter on my left." He gave a Cheshire-cat grin as he sipped his tea. "This is destiny; this is our fate."

The door opened again, and Sakura watched with cold eyes as Orochimaru walked in, trailed by two masked ninjas, Kabuto and Mayuki.

Orochimaru smiled twistedly at her. "I'm afraid I have to apologize for the accommodations, young kunoichi, but... you understand." Sakura didn't respond, so he continued. "Feeling a bit upset at falling for that letter?" The expression on the pink haired kunoichi's face granted the Snake Sannin his answer, and his smile grew. "I see. You really should thank Mayuki-chan here. She did suggest love would be a trap, after all. I'm pleased to see the little geisha that Fire threw away is quite correct as my advisor." Sakura widened and turned to look at the mentioned woman, who bowed slightly and spoke.

"You are too modest, my lord. I merely suggested the power of love; it was your skill and technique that made it a reality, as one of your lessons to this unworthy student of your ways."

The man smiled at the young woman. "And you learn so well, Maki-chan. That is, after all, why you have grown from Fire Country's throwaways to command the intelligence branch of Sound, merely in this short time you've been under my instruction." He was granted a bow of respect and thanks from Mayuki in response to his comments.

Sakura managed to keep more than a glare from showing, but the shock was clear to anyone smart enough to read expressions. Orochimaru smiled coolly. "Enjoy these last two days, Sakura-chan. Ponder your death from your beloved's hands, and what power you will grant me with your death."

Orochimaru turned to Mayuki and nodded. The strawberry blond bowed to the Otokage and spoke. "Orochimaru-sama has given me the honor of explaining what is to happen to you. You will be killed by Sasuke-dono at noon in two days. I will provide your meals yourself, and you will be continue to be chained to the wall, to avoid your suicide to avoid helping Sasuke-dono gain the full potential of his bloodline. I was surprised that a chunin who has some training from a Sannin, would fall for such a trick. Alas. With your permission, Orochimaru-sama?" With a bow and receiving a nod from Orochimaru-sama, Mayuki ghosted out of the room.

The Snake Sannin watched amused as Sakura glared at the girl's back, and shook his head. "Now, now, be glad you will help me to gain ultimate power. It's not everyday one does so, ne?" He nodded at the two guards who checked over her bindings, and nodded at their leader. "Excellent. Don't bother talking. After your little stunt involving Naruto, Tsunade cut you off from anything but the basic training you'd need to be a decent medic nin. It is a shame that your betrayal of friendship lost you nearly everything, while Sasuke-kun's, will gain me everything."

Sakura opened her mouth, only to close it as the Snake Sannin laughed softly, with his two ANBU following. She settled for glaring at the door as it closed.

Mayuki slipped the silk robe over her shoulders, then tied the belt around her waist. Movements born of years of practice took over as she pulled her hair out of the robe, picked up a brush from a cabinet, and began brushing her hair in even strokes. She'd heard long ago that a girl should brush her hair over 100 times before going to bed; she began her count one by one until she'd reached her goal, then tied her strawberry locks into a low ponytail.

Night had long past, and she should probably get some sleep. She figured she would at least try, anyway. She turned off the light, then settled onto her futon for sleep. Unfortunately, she knew who would be waiting.

"You promised to bring him back. You Lied! You never had any intention of bringing him back did you? You wanted him to leave because you were jealous I liked him! You were jealous of his strength! You made him leave didn't you! And when he tried to come back you attacked him didn't you! I hate you! I hope you die!" The remembered shouting woke her up, gasping, and holding a hand to her chest.

She sighed, more in resignation than anything else. This assignment had been a twofold gift for her. One was a way out of what had become an impossible situation, one that demanded her death in the worst possible way - used agasint the people considered precious to her. The other was the other side of that deal - a new life, a chance to start over. Her only other choice had been death, and it was a near choice, but she had taken it.

That was six years ago. Orochimaru had bought her cover story of a failed Fire nation geisha apprentice and had taken her in. She had both the money and skills to start a teashop, the center of the Otogakure no Sato, and she had found comfort in serving the people here. Also, she'd become the mother hen of the village, teaching the girls the ways of the kunoichi, feeling for perhaps the first time in her life that she was truly part of a community.

Her old life was dead. Soon - very soon - it would be dead in more ways than one.

Sakura. Of all the people who had to be stupid enough to get captured, it would be Sakura. Those last days had hurt, more than she would ever admit. Sakura was painfully naive back then (of course, so was she); to her, Sasuke could do no wrong. And when Sasuke had left, driven away by his demons of vengeance, Sakura couldn't take it - and took it out on her. Admittedly, Sakura had been goaded into that, by the person she was then, but it hurt.

A small, dirty part of her wanted to see Sakura dead - just as Sakura had seen her dead. Even more, that part wanted the pink haired chunin to feel the pain of death, just like she had felt the pain.

"This is sudden, but..." A pause in her memories. "I've nominated you guys for the Chunin exam." Happier times brought different parts of her to the surface.

The orders, unfortunately for her, had been painfully clear when it came to Sakura. Sakura was expendable - indeed, her death was expected. Orochimaru could not get his fangs into her under any circumstances. And an immortal Orochimaru, using Sasuke's body as a vessel? That violated the primary purpose of her mission - protect Sasuke, while at the same time making sure him and his eyes never fell under someone else's control. Many times she had given women in the village a special tea of hers, one designed to prevent conception, just to make sure Sasuke's oats never took root. If she allowed this, then she would purposely let Orochimaru take Sasuke's power - and, likely, doom Konoha to destruction.

Things had come to a head. Her assignment had come to an end, one way or another. If she acted, kept her word to Ero-sennin, then she would declare her war against Orochimaru at the very least - and likely get everyone killed to keep Orochimaru from gaining total power. On the other hand, if she remained silent, no one would be the wiser. She would continue to act as Orochimaru's lieutenant - for all eternity, if Orochimaru was to be believed. And he was. He never lied, not to anyone. He may not tell the full truth, but he had always been honest. Sasuke, even with her gentle promptings, hadn't listened to what wasn't said. She shook her head. So blind, was team 7. Only she looked beneath the underneath, and even she hadn't seen everything.

And, to be honest, she wasn't sure what she wanted. Looking beneath her masks, well. This was home. Konoha was a lifetime ago. She had friends here, people who cared about her - people she cared about.

"I promise. Believe it." A soft voice to a worried man. Her own words.

But with a cost she wasn't sure she could pay.

But it was all with a cost she would now have to pay. One of the first lessons for kunoichi or shinobi was the importance of duty and honor; when a promise was given, it had to be kept. To have this life, she had made such a promise - and the debt was now called. Even Orochimaru stated that promises and oaths were to be kept if at all possible. For her to turn her back... it was thinkable, but she would never stoop so low. Not then, and not now. She had a duty to Konoha, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Suzume. Moreover, she had a duty to Sakura - and even Sasuke.

They may have broken faith with her, but she would not break faith with them.

She looked outside; the hour of the wolf had come. Silently, she made to her desk and drew out two scrolls and a bottle. Nodding sharply to herself, she pressed a sebon needle to her finger and then swiped the bloody finger across a tattoo on her arm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Two puffs appeared, and two cats appeared. "Nayia." She spoke softly. "This to the pervert." She handed one scroll the the tan cat, and looked at the second. "You will take this to the young man who likes to feed you fish Maiku." She smiled. "Go, and both will give you cream." Nether cat spoke, but nodded, and padded softly out of the room.

Scooping up the bottle, she moved to change into clothing for the day. Wouldn't do to do a surprise inspection of the water purification plant in a sleeping yukata, after all. Plus, she did have a reputation to maintain and a prisoner to feed later.

A plain white Kimono. That's what stood in stark relief to the black hakama. Pink hair, carefully groomed. Black hair, barely cared for. Drugged look in green eyes. Pleased look in red. Contrasts.

Widely attended, this would signal the power of Sound. And the fear of Konoha. Konoha didn't abandon their own. This was known to all villages. Yet, they had more than a week to save their own. They didn't.

"Any last words?" The Otokage eyed the chunin who stood there, unshackled, but unmoving. He nodded at Mayuki who stood there in silence. "Good. Not that they matter anymore." He stepped back and eyed Sasuke, whose arm was chirping and ready to strike.

A sharp nod. Sound of thousand birds. A word.

"CHIDORI!" Rose, instead of white. End of one life. Beginning of a new age.

Mayuki stood in the hospital, watching as the civilians moved, providing aid to those who were dying. Only a fraction of the ninja came... the rest were standing at their posts, loyal to the end to a madman.

A young girl, one of the few ninja unaffected, due to her only being a first year student, came up to Mayuki. "Mayuki-sama, The Otokage requests your presence." Mayuki nodded. The time was now for masks to drop.

Mayuki moved quietly throughout the empty tower, only stopping at a chained Sasuke, and a collapsed and charred body next to him. She recognized the clothing, and shuddered. Another brother at her hands. Sasuke was gagged and drugged, shown by the glazed look in his eyes.

She slipped into the private office of the most powerful man in Otogakure. He turned on hearing her soft steps. "Welcome, daughter." Her eyes traced his face. She had become expert in reading him, and oddly enough, he had lowered his mask around her the most. He knew. Yet... no anger. No pain. Just acceptance, and a wry delight shone in his eyes.

"I see." With that simple statement, he confirmed what she thought. She lowered her head, and went to him. At six feet from him, she not only bowed, but kowtowed to him, groveling, for the first time ever in her life.

A hand. Instead of a strike, a caress, only interrupted by a tremble. "Do not grovel to me. I have never asked you to, nor will I. You do me too much honor." With a gentleness only seen by a few, he brought her eyes to meet his. "You are my daughter. By my choice, by my will. I just wish to know who I chose."

"Kitsune of the Leaf, Father." Those simple words. A flash of delight in his eyes, confirmed what she strove to tell him.

A wondering gaze met her sad one. "Simply brilliant. Truly worthy of me."

"I'm " A hand. Raised to stop, with all the command the hand held.

"Do not be sorry for doing your duty." Gentleness in a baritone voice

"But..." Yearning in a soprano tone.

"You never failed in your word. You were just careful to only give what you could. Believe it, daughter." A fatherly tone softened any possible rebuke

"I... wish..." Pain shaded a younger voice.

"Do not. What is, is. Attend my wishes this last time." the First and Last Otokage strode to a desk, shaking his head with a wry grin. Mayuki was surprised at his composure.

"Father?" Question and affirmation from a dutiful daughter.

Two scrolls, two swords. One scroll went with his sword, another with the katana in the red saya.

"Kabuto died saving Sasuke from this, on my orders. Though the poison still runs" A bowed head, hiding the tear that trailed down a face.

"Why?" Softly, not asking why the boon for Konoha.

"I gave him my word his brother will die. Since it cannot be by my hand..." Understanding in sky blue eyes.

"I will see to it." Understanding.

"Excellent." A trembling hand moved. "Truly elegant, daughter. Tsunade's work?"

"Yes." Strawberry blond hair shook softly in response to the sound of pain in the words.

"Three things." The old warmth and power shone though.

"Name them." Determination responded.

"For Anko-chan, my biological daughter. My sword, and this scroll. They are hers by right." A wry smile. "She didn't know, though Jiraiya did. One of many reasons our friendship ended." A sucked breath answered him.

"Of course... I had wondered why on all our plans, she was explicitly excluded from any attacks."

A grin in response. "Indeed. Now you know. As good as you are, that was one secret you could not ferret out."

"She will receive them." A sad smile.

An eyebrow rose, then a nod. "For you. The sword, Kyuusei, made for you, and even more apt than I thought. The scroll, yours. Open after receiving the counter."

Acceptance in silence.

"Last. This... agent of my old teammate is quite... painful... fiery even. How apt, like her temper." A bowed head was the response. "No, it was truly elegant."

A soft whimper hidden by bangs of fire, was his only response.

"You are Kunoichi. You are the ideal one. You are to be honored... and you have granted me my desire." A sharp incredulous look.

"But..." Trailing off, asking how.

"In legend." A twisted smile.

A soft sigh answered the spy.

"Please. I count on you to end this pain." A calm acceptance met the stunned blue eyes.

A single nod.

Mayuki moved to the now kneeling Kage. A soft whisper of sound marked the drawing of a blade.

"Goal Attained, I leave

Content in success, I laugh

Secure in Legacy."

A shorter blade to the bared abdomen.

"It is time to say goodbye, my child." A tensing.

"Sayonara, Father." A stroke.

"Why are we here, again?" Ino scowled at the white haired Sannin in front of her.

"To collect one of my agents who's sent me a pickup order. Trust me, We'll wait 'til I'm satisfied the agent's not coming." The legendary Toad hermit looked down the road.

Ino shook her head, and stomped over to Shikamaru. "Can you believe it? We're stuck here playing babysitter. Us, Jonins!"

The shadow-user shook his head, and returned to looking at the clouds, muttering. "Troublesome. As always."

"Jiraiya-sama?" A soft voice, laced with confidence broke the returned silence.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Jiraiya turned to look at her.

"Two people are coming, one's a woman, the other... is Sasuke."

Everyone instantly became ready for combat, and sheer anger and satisfaction at vengeance long overdue came to several faces.

As the pair grew closer, sheer shock replaced all expressions on all but Jiraiya's face. Sasuke was trailing the woman, who was in all bingo books as a S-class nin. The legendary Dancer. Oto's Spymistress, and the second most wanted target for Leaf nins to capture.

As for Sasuke... the chains, and the rope in Mayuki's hands indicated he wasn't here by choice.

Jiraiya, along with a few of the sharper eared Rookie Nine with him, heard a cold, cold voice answer a question posed by Sasuke.

"You're only alive because I made a promise, Sasuke-teme. Trust me, I'd much rather kill you."

Hinata simply stared at the kunoichi approaching them. The wrapped objects strapped to the backpack was noticed by all, as well as the sheathed katana in red.

Shino was the first to speak. "... Logical."

Shikamaru looked between the stopped pair, and his companions, three of which were reverent. "... Fuck me."

Ino and Lee turned to look at the stunned Nara. "What?" "Huh?"

"Naruto... SON OF A BITCH." Kiba shouted.

The youngest jonin there reacted finally. In a reverent tone... "Oyaban-sama?"

Finally, the last of the party simply stared, his uncovered eye disbelieving.

Silence greeted the kunoichi and shinobi as they walked in.

"Be quiet, Sasuke-teme." Mayuki stated coldly, as she handed the rope tied to the mentioned shinobi to Shino. "Keep him nice and tied." A slight raised eyebrow was the only response.

Several males let their eyes travel up and down the black bodysuited clad Kunoichi. Oddly, Jiraiya wasn't one of them, he simply stared at her, waiting for her.

"Operative Kitsune, reporting in. I beg leave to report the successful conclusion in entire of Operation Mongoose, and the restoration of the Last Uchiha to Leaf, per Operation Fan." Mayuki reported standing at attention, her face a icy mask.

"Accepted. Some details?" A raised eyebrow demanded answers from the young woman in front of him.

Mayuki nodded, and laid her backpack on the ground, placing her katana and the two wrapped bundles next to it. "After you sent me the two parts to the agent that I requested, I inserted one into the water supply while Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-dono were out. After the capture of Sakura by teams from Sound, and her execution, I inserted the other. Everyone in Sound was affected by the poison. I estimate at least 95 of Sound's ninjas are dead. All but one of the command staff of Oto as well are confirmed dead." She unrolled one of the bundles, and a head rolled out. Jiraiya's eyes closed and he carefully picked up a head that was once the brother in spirit of his.

Jiraiya nodded. "I see you brought a present. That'll make the council happy." He was stunned and worried at the expression on Mayuki's face for a second before it disappeared. Shaking himself, he put it aside, and asked. "And Haruno Sakura?"

Mayuki nodded. "First, Itachi needs to be killed. Can I safely assume that's already been assigned?" She was rewarded with a nod, and smiled coolly. "Good." She knelt, and handed Jiraiya a scroll and one of the bundles. "This is for Orochimaru-sama's daughter. You know who she is." The cold tone continued, and Jiraiya felt the first faint alarms of warning growing in sound. He nodded.

"I do. She'll get them." He watched, curious as why Kitsune hadn't answered his question, until a sakura bloom was removed from a pouch. Her hand put it on the ground, carefully, then a seal was made. A poof, and a catatonic Sakura was reveled.

"Rescued." Kakashi made the first sound since she was spotted, and he openly wept. "Sayonara, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei... Minna."

Jiryira blinked. And blurred into motion, shouting. "HINATA, BLOCK HER CHARKA!" His fist slammed into her chin, blasting her to the ground.

Mayuki felt the warmth spread across her chakra, as she began to lose consciousness. It became intolerable. A whisper was heard. "Father..." Blackness claimed her.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. Apparently Jiraiya was smart enough to know if anyone was in her presence after reading all the scrolls he delivered to her, they would be dead. Sheer screaming anger to the point all you saw was targets didn't discriminate, after all.

"Shizune." A command, no doubt about it.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Her assistant, her first apprentice opened the door, being very careful to keep Tsunade in her view at all times.

"Question." Delivered in the same flat tone, it showed that Shizune was wise to be scared of her teacher.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Shizune was a jonin, a respected Medic nin, the third best in the world... and she showed her fear.

"Would you say the psychological effects of Kage Henge would be magnified on someone who didn't have the sheer experience of a jonin, or at least fully adult memories?"

Shizune nodded quietly. "Yes, Hokage-sama, that's why it's forbidden without a senior medic-nin's approval, and psychological evaluation."

"Then what should I do to a teacher who taught to a five year old, a Sannin who allowed it to be used, and of course, all in the best intentions." Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk. "Not to mention allowing a 13 year old GENIN attempt to seduce quite possibly the greatest infiltrator and seducer ever born?" Tsunade's eyes bored into her assistant's face.

"Ummm..." Shizune was cut off by a wave.

"Oh, did I mention that one of the two greatest TRATIORS ever in the history of the leaf apparently was part of the mission to infiltrate Sound, and isn't a traitor?" Tsunade glared at the wall.

"Ah... " Shizune was hoping she could escape.

"Fuck! I love the old man, but he was too fucking idiotic and too fucking clever this time. One team, shattered, likely beyond ANY hope of repair. One clan destroyed. Several jonin class ninja for all practical effects ruined. Hell! Three of the four of Team 7 aren't even ABLE TO THINK." Tsunade stood and looked at her long time companion. "The ONLY good bit is, no loyal Konoha nin died."

Shizune gulped, and kept her thoughts quiet.

"Oh, I know. Naruto, or Kitsune, or... whatever the name is, is better off dead, Sakura? same. Sasuke? Likely to die by my hand. Itachi? Hell, I'm not sure he'd be willing to return, or function as a Konoha nin again. Hatake? He was barely able to do his missions before. Now, if it wasn't for Gai, he'd have starved to death." Tsunade shook her head. "Fuck."

"Um... Hokage-sama?" Shizune gathered her courage and asked her mentor the question that's been troubling her. "What do we do now?"

Tsunade ran a hand though her hair. "Fix what we can. Save what we can. Make adaptations. Crush any thoughts of the idiotic villagers ruining a hero's return. What else. We do what we can." Tsunade turned to look out the window, and at the Hokage Monument. "We give to those who have given their all for us. As always."


End file.
